projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - June Lin Milliam
This is a list of quotes for the solo character June Lin Milliam. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. June Lin Milliam Intro * Time for you to take a nice, long nap! * I'm brimming with plasma power. * Please. I fight battles like this before breakfast. * Let's get started! * I'm not kind enough to pull my punches. * I'll show you the power of the Star Gladiators. * Right! Ready to critique my routine? * I guess this is another type of team sport. Solo Begin * Star Gladiators, move out! * Plasma power, max! * How'd ya like a nice plasma circle? * Light and supple! * Dad... I'll do my best! * Check this out! * This is my plasma weapon! * Always shoot for a perfect 10! * Step aside, please. Thanks! Solo Finish * It's a delightful orb of darkness! * Crack, twist, pop! * Let me help you relax! * This is plasma power! * Happy Black Hole! * This is the Happy Black Hole! * Both heaven and hell! Victory * Too easy! * I guess all that training paid off. * Maybe we're just too strong. * That's not good enough! * Mmm, nicely done! * Yeah, maybe we overdid it? Failure * Guess I'll get points off for that one. * I suppose mistakes are inevitable in any endeavor. * I can't believe I failed! * This one had more stamina than I expected. * Come on! Counterattack Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': Perhaps some gymnastics would be a good addition to my repertoire. Kage-Maru: Indeed. One must constantly refine one's techniques. June: Uhh, my moves might be a bit too much for a man your size. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'June': We're all spec ops! Let's show 'em what we're made of! Jill: With that outfit, I can hardly believe we're in the same line of work... Chris: Really? I'm already pretty used to it. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Lucina': In order to save the future... I will protect my father! June: A girl warping in from the future... Even I think That's wild, and I fight with mind-plasma! Chrom: The power to save the future by changing the past... Not a very common thing, no. Victory *'Lucina': Great work, Father! Would you like a massage? June: Yeah, I could stretch out your back muscles with a Camel Clutch! Chrom: I-I appreciate the thought, but... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Chun-Li': Xiaoyu, you ought to put some more muscle on those bones. June: That's right, Xiaoyu! Women gotta be strong! Xiaoyu: I... I think moderation is key in all things! Victory *'June': Splendid performance, Chun-Li. Care to join the Star Gladiators? Chun-Li: You know, June, the ICPO could really use an agent like you. Xiaoyu: Geez, guys, just switch already! Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Wow, a Plasma Ring! I wouldn't mind a God Arc like that! June: There's a yo-yo-style plasma weapon, too. Ciel: Yo-yo? This calls for further research. Victory *'June': Those were some nice moves, Nana. You've got the natural talent to be a gymnast. Nana: A gymnast, huh? Hmm, I could toss my hammer high into the air... Ciel: Just try not to endanger the spectators, Nana. Dante & Vergil Intro *'June': Let me show you my own combat style! Dante: Hey Vergil, this is your chance to learn gymnastics. Vergil: You first. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'June': Hey! Watch were you're touching! Hands! Hands! Demitri: Such healthy flesh... Quite a tasty little treat you would be, my dear. Morrigan: Don't blame me if she twists your head right off, Demitri. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': I'd love to add some gymnastic moves to the Good Morning Dance! June: Sure! I've got some power moves you could slip into the routine! Ichiro: June, no! The neighbors already complain enough as it is! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': Gymnastics and plasma? This isn't some junior-high game, you know. June: Well, aren't you pleasant! Who are you, anyway? Jin: Don't let him get to you, June. That's just how he is. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Yo, June, wouldn't a pole be better than a ring? Kiryu: Yeah, we've seen a lot of action done with a pole. June: A pole dance? Well, I could add something new to my repertoire... Kite & Haseo Intro *'Kite': That plasma field's kinda neat. I'd like to see that supported in The World. June: It'd be kind of tough to recreate plasma power in there, wouldn't it? Haseo: Well, with the right avatar, I suppose anything's possible. KOS-MOS & Fiora *'KOS-MOS': I will strike first to dismantle the hostile force's position. June: And I'll send them rolling with one of my trademark hip attacks! Fiora: Oh! Is that like a Wild Down? Intro Victory *'June': Oh, I'm sorry about that. Did I overdo it a little? KOS-MOS: You may have engaged in overkill, but it is not a serious issue. Fiora: That's some pretty avant-grade gymnastics... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Gymnastics and plasma power... It's a brand-new branch of martial arts! Reiji: Gymnastics? I thought she was a cheerleader. June: You seriously can't tell the difference?! Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': A fighting style based on plasma and rhythmic gymnastics? Seriously? June: You got a problem with it? If it works, it works! Ryu: I'm not that surprised. Even yoga can be a deadly combat technique. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'June': Remember! Always stretch before strenuous exercise. Gemini: Yes sir! Everybody! Ichi, ni, three, four! Sakura: I really don't think there's time for that! You can stretch afterwards! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'June': Hiryu, are you interested in joining the Star Gladiator force? Hiryu: I'm a Strider. Ask Hotsuma. Hotsuma: I will never run from the law of the Oboro clan. Victory *'June': Maybe I could research that Akujiki blade to make a plasma ninja sword... Hotsuma: What are you thinking? This katana is extremely dangerous. Hiryu: Interesting concept. A plasma weapon that absorbs the enemy's life energy... X & Zero Intro *'June': The Star Gladiator force is on the scene. X''': Oh, uh... The Maverick Hunters are around, too! '''Zero: That's a pretty lame follow-up, X. Victory *'X': Plasma Power, huh? Might come in real handy if I could absorb that ability. Zero: Yeah. I can just imagine launching plasma rings from my Z-Saber. June: Whoa, whoa, no one's absorbing anybody, OK?! Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Flynn': Let me show you how the Imperial Knights battle! Yuri: Not if I don't show off a little guild tradition first! June: Sorry, guys, but the Star Gladiators are taking center stage here. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Wow. I wouldn't mind feeling what it's like on the receiving end of your fancy footwork. June: Oh, really? I'd be happy to oblige. Zephyr: Don't blame me if your head's facing the wrong way afterward, Vashyron. Category:Quotes